Racheal
by Gypsykitty
Summary: Robbie makes a plan to get rid of Sportacus once and for all. But will it work?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Lazytown if I did thing will sure as...well they would be different

Robbie Rotten was sitting in his chair sulking. "Sportacus, that idiot how can I get rid of him?" He got up and walked around. "He always foils me. Him and that pink haired little girl what's her name. Everything was fine until she got here."

After a few hours he finally had an idea, he grabbed his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, I need your help come as soon as you can!"

A few days later Sportacus, Stephanie, Trixie, Ziggy, Pixel, and Stingy were playing when…

"Um… Excuse me." They looked around and saw…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Um… Excuse me." They looked around and saw... A girl in her early twenties with long black hair and blue eyes, she was in mostly dark purple only her jacket was black. "Um, Can you tell me where this address is?"?" She held out a piece of paper.

"Sure!" Sportacus looked at the paper, "Go down this street than make two rights and you should find it." He handed the paper back to her.

"Thanks," She smiled sweetly, "I'll see you around."

"Um…yeah bye." Sportacus waved. The kids were just staring in awe.

"She is so pretty." Trixie said.

"Yeah I wanna be that beautiful one day." Stephanie said.

"WOW!" the boys said at once.

She stopped the car in front of the house and rung the doorbell. Robbie Rotten answered the door.

"Hello Junior."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hello Junior."

"Don't call me that!" Robbie said letting his sister in, "It's Robbie now."

"Okay, Robbie, why am I here," Rachael said walking into the house, "I haven't seem you since the time we ruined that taxes attorneys life."

"I have a problem," he said, "I need your help." She sat down and nodded, "See this is Lazytown and no one is lazy and it is because of that Sportacus."

"You mean that weird guy will an very…interesting outfit" Racheal interrupted and Robbie nodded, "So you want me to…"

"Make him fall for you than get him to leave, break his heart, set him up I don't care just get him out of Lazytown."

"Fine, dear brother, but first we need to go shopping."

"Why?"

"I need a new wardrobe and so do you, your pants are to high," She grabbed his arm and headed for her car, " and on the way we can devise a plan."

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated but I've been busy


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It has been a few days since they met Rachael, they haven't seen her since and hope to see her again.

"I hope we see that lady again," Stephanie said, "She seemed nice."

"Yeah," Ziggy agreed, "I think Sportacus likes her," Stephanie looked at him, "He always has a dreamy look on his face." She nodded and they walked to the field to meet Pixel, Trixie, and Stingy, who were waiting patiently. They were going to the store to get some food and have a picnic.

"Hey," Pixel said, "you ready?" Everyone nodded and headed to the store, on the way the noticed a familiar car.

"Look it's that pretty lady!" Trixie yelled. Rachael looked up and saw the kids coming towards her.

_The kids from the other day. This should be easier than I thought._ Rachael thought and smiled at the kids. "Hi, I was just looking for you to thank you for your help the other day and to invite you to diner," she looked around, "Where is your other friend?"

"He's coming later," Stephanie said, "Oh, I'm Stephanie they are Ziggy, Pixel, Trixie and Stringy. The other guy is Sportacus."

"Rachael."

"So were do you live so we can come to diner?" Trixie asked. Rachael wrote down the address and handed it to Trixie.

"Come at 7." Rachael said. They nodded and she got back into her car and headed for the store.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In the parking lot of the store Rachael called Robbie, "Junior, the plan is in motion they are coming to diner so put on something we bought the other day."

"Fine," he sighed and hung up. She got out of the car and headed for the store.

Later Sportacus was walking around trying to get Rachael out of his head.

"I can't get her out of my mind and I don't even know here name." He said walking by the parking lot were Rachael was having trouble loading her groceries into her car. "Excuse me miss," he said, "Do you need help?"

"Please," Rachael looked up and smiled. _This is my lucky day._ Sportacus rushed to help her without noticing who she is. "Thank you again, Sportacus."

"No pro…wait you're the girl from. Hey how do you know my name?" Rachael gigged.

"Stephanie told me I saw your friends today and I invited then to diner. I was just getting some stuff." He nodded, "So would you like to come?"

"Ah…sure why not."

"Great, come buy at 7. Do you remember the address?"

"Yep."

"Good see you than." She was getting into the car then she said, "By the way my name is Rachael."

* * *

This chapter is short I know I'll try to make it longer next chapter 


	6. Chapter 6

"Junior it's 6:45 and you're still not ready yet!" Rachael yelled.

"I'm done but I'm not coming down," Robbie yelled back, "I look stupid."

"Come on, Robbie I don't have time for this." Rachael yelled, "If you want my help than get you butt down here, Junior!" she was really angry now. She had spent a lot of her ex-boyfriends money on that outfit. She stood there for then more seconds, "Okay Junior I'm coming up and dragging you down here. I've spent a lot of money on you that I could've use for a new car." She stomped up the stairs in her black high heels.

"Okay Okay," Robbie said just as she reached the top of the stairs. He was in a pair of kaki pants and a light blue long sleeved polo shirt. She smiled. "You, look fine," she said, "but not as good as me." He looked at her outfit. She was in a knee-length violet dress and her hair was curled. "Whatever." Just then there was a knock on the door.


	7. Chapter 7

"They're here Junior so be nice," Rachael said as she headed down the stairs, "For now if my plan works right Sportacus will leave and the children will worship the ground you walk on."

"Good now go get the door," Robbie said, "My little Rachael, my Rachael Squishy Bear"

"Don't call me that only mom's aloud to call me that!"

"Than stop calling me Junior," Robbie yelled. Rachael stopped half way down the stairs and turned to him and said…

"Never!" Robbie stomped down the stairs after her mumbling. Rachael opened the door. Everyone was standing there, including the mayor and Bessie. Rachael turned to Robbie and mouthed… _what do they travel in packs? I mean seriously._ He laughed and Rachael turned back to her guests and greeted them. "Hi everyone, I guess we're all here." She said.

"And then some." Robbie mumbled behind her.

"Oh Rachael this is my Uncle Milford," Stephanie said and the mayor waved, "and this is Bessie." Bessie nodded.

"Pleasure to meet you please come in," Rachael opened the door wider then she said.

"I guess you all know my older brother…" before she could finish her sentence her guests finished it for her.

"ROBBIE ROTTEN!"


	8. Chapter 8

"ROBBIE ROTTEN!"

"Well I guess you really do know him." Rachael said.

"Robbie Rotten is your brother," Pixie said, "you're Rachael Rotten." She nodded.

"Don't worry he'll on his best behavior or I'll tell our mother, and she is terrifying." Robbie smirched. They followed Robbie and Rachael walked behind them. "Please sit down and I'll get the food, Robbie can you please help me in the kitchen." He nodded and trotted after his sister. In the kitchen Robbie and Rachael grabbed the food.

"You called me Robbie."

"Yeah, cause it don't want them to make fun of you Junior," She answered and left the room. He groaned in frustration.

"Will she ever change?"

In the dinning room everyone was seated at the rectangular table. The head of the table was saved for Robbie to his right would be Rachael she would be next to Sportacus. Ziggy and Pixel were next to him. Across from Robbie will be the mayor, and to his left is Bessie, Stingy, Trixie, and Stephanie. The sibling brought the food in. Rachael made roasted chicken, steamed vegetables, and rolls. And to drink she had juice and water. Everyone sat down and began to eat.

"So Rachael, Robbie is your older brother?" Stephanie asked.

"Yep by 30 minutes."

"You're twins," Ziggy said. They nodded.

"Robert Fitzwilliam Rotten," Rachael said and everyone started laughing.

"And Rachael Desdemona Rotten," Robbie said, " Rachael is Hebrew for innocent lamb and Desdemona is Greek for of the devil what a name."

"You want to play the name game huh?" Rachael said and everyone stopped eating and looked at them, "Okay, at least my name makes some sour of sense bright flame son of William."

"Isn't innocent lamb of the devil a contradiction? I mean innocent and devil come on." They started arguing until they realized they weren't alone.

"I'm so sorry we haven't seen each other for a long time." Rachael said and everybody went back to eating.

"So Rachael where have you been all this time?" Mayor Meanswell asked.

"Everywhere but two places," Rachael answered, "here and home."

"Doing what?" The children asked. Robbie and Rachael glanced at each other but didn't look up from their plates. What do they tell them, that Rachael travel the world scamming men out of their money (defiantly not), so she lied.

"Shopping, seeing the sights, defying my mother, etc."

"Cool, than were did you get all that money?" Stingy asked. Robbie and Rachael stopped eating. OH SHOOT!

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile.


	9. Chapter 9

"Cool, than were did you get all that money?" Stingy asked. Robbie and Rachael stopped eating. OH SHOOT!

"Oh…um…a few jobs here and there," Rachael said, "odd jobs." Robbie let out a deep sigh, and dinner continued.

"So, Rachael why are you in town?" Stephanie asked.

"I came to visit my brother," she answered

"How long will you be here?" Sportacus asked.

"As long as she likes." Robbie responded for her. Everyone continued with dinner again. When it was over Robbie and Rachael cleared the table and went to get desert.

"She is Robbie's sister, man that is hard to believe." Pixel said. Everyone nodded.

"So Sportacus what do you think of her?" Stephanie asked.

"I…I…" He was speechless.

"You like her don't you?" Ziggy asked. Sportacus nodded

Meanwhile in the kitchen the twins had a chitchat of their own.

"It's working, Rachael."

"I know they all love me," they smiled, "Come on Junior let's not keep our guests waiting." She grabbed the apple pie and walked out the kitchen.

"Will you stop calling me that?"

* * *

It has been three days since dinner. The kids follow Rachael everywhere wanting to hear about the places she has been. Sportacus, however, is just there to get a change to see Rachael.

"Bye Rachael see you tomorrow," the kids yelled as she waved good-bye.

"So Sportacus when are you gonna ask her for a date?" Trixie asked.

"I don't know," He replied, "What if she says no?"

"She won't say no." Stephanie said.

"Really." Sportacus asked.

"YES!" The kids shouted, and they turned to go home it was almost 8:08.

"Okay, I'll ask her if she wants to see the air ship tomorrow." He said to himself, "Yeah that's what I'll do, LADDER."


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Rachael was walking in town. She and Robbie just had a fight and she was replaying it in her head.

* * *

_"What's taking so long." Robbie yelled, "Sis you're losing your touch." _

_"No I'm not," Rachael yelled back, "Sportaidiot is just shy, I get those types all the time." _

_"Well then get a move on I want him gone as soon as possible." _

_"This things take time, Junior, don't rush it," she replied, "If you weren't such an idiot I wouldn't be here now would I." _

_Now he was really angry, "Are you insinuating that I'm incompetent." _

_"I don't beat around the bush, Junior, you know that." She stormed out of the house, "I'm going for a walk, and maybe I'll get lucky." _

_"You better." He yelled she sucked her teeth and slammed the door._

* * *

"Is there something wrong?" a voice called form behind her, "You look down." She turned around the voice was Sportacus. 

"No I'm fine, just have a lot on my mind." She smiled.

"Well if it would cheer you up some I want to ask you if you wanted to take a tour of my air ship?"

"That would be nice."_ Sucker._

"You will" he asked she nodded. "Okay then.LADDER"


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Lazytown and I don't own Kiss the Girl. But I would like to thank my best friend for this idea.

"Well if it would cheer you up some I want to ask you if you wanted to take a tour of my air ship?"

"That would be nice."_ Sucker._

"You will" he asked she nodded. "Okay then.LADDER"

Meanwhile Stephanie and Trixie were watching Sportacus ask Rachael about the tour.

"He's finally talking to her." Stephanie said, "But a Tour isn't enough."

"He needs our help." Trixie replied the girls made a plan and ran to tell the others.

Later that day they ran talk to Sportacus.

"Hey guys what's up."

"Sportacus ask Rachael if she wants to go to the lake with you." Trixie told him before he could reply she said, "We have a plan don't worry." He reluctantly agreed and ran off to go ask her.

In Pixel's room the rest of the kids were putting the plan into action.

"Stephanie your singing the lead, Trixie, Ziggy, and I will do back up." Pixel said.

"What about me, I should sing the lead it was MY plan." Stingy whined.

"You can do the ya yas la las." Pixel told him. "Now this machine will project our voices to the lake and they'll be able to hear us." The nodded and went on with the plan.

It was now time for the date.

"Were are we going?" Rachael asked.

"To the lake." He replied, "There's a surprise"

A few minutes later they were floating in the middle of the lake and then something weird happened. Music stared playing and then they heard Stephanie's voice.

"Percussion, Strings, Winds, Words. There you see her sitting there across the way. She don't got a lot to say but there's something about her. And you don't know why but you're dying to try. You wanna kiss the girl. Yes, you want her. Look at her, you know you do. Possible she wants you, too. There is one way to ask her. It don't take a word. Not a single word. Go on and kiss the girl. Sing with me now." Then they heard Trixie, Ziggy, and Pixel's voices.

"Sha la la la la la, my oh my look like the boy too shy. Ain't gonna kiss the girl. Sha la la la la la, ain't that sad. Ain't it a shame, too bad. He gonna miss the girl."

"Now's your moment."

"Ya ya ya"

"Floating in a blue lagoon."

"Ya ya ya"

Boy, you better do it soon. No time will be better.

"Ya ya ya ya ya ya."

"She don't say a word. And she won't say a word. Until you kiss the girl."

"Sha la la la la la, don't be scared. You got the mood prepared. Go on and kiss the girl. Sha la la la la la, don't stop now. Don't try to hide it. How you wanna kiss the girl. Sha la la la la la, float along."

"La la la la la"

"And listen to the song. The song say kiss the girl. Sha la la la la la, the music play. Do what the music say. You gotta kiss the girl."

"You've gotta kiss the girl. Oh, don't you wanna kiss the girl. You've gotta kiss the girl. Go on and kiss the girl."

By now Rachael was laughing and Sportacus was embarrassed. She decided that this was the perfect opportunity, so she kissed him. Robbie, who was lurking in the shadows smiled to himself and thought: _Any time now Lazytown will be mine again._


	12. Chapter 12

Sportacus' eyes went wide, he had never been kissed before. When Rachael pulled away he looked terrified he didn't know what to do next. Rachael smiled and acted coy.

_Like taking candy from a baby. _

"um…we we should be heading back." Sportacus started rowing, he had to get away from her he needed to clear his head. Something was going on and he didn't know how to deal with it.

When they got back to the house Sportacus was even more confused than before Rachael hadn't sad anything to him after they kissed, she just looked at the scenery in the moonlight.

"That was fun, I want to do it again, I mean not the kids singing not that I didn't like it and the kissing I like the kissing who wouldn't boy you look pretty especially at night in the moonlight. Not that you don't look great in the daytime…"

_Junior is the one losing his touch I mean it was just a small kiss not like we went all they way. Boy this is going to be easy._ Rachael was getting tired of hearing him so she kissed him again. This kiss was more intense Sportacus was lost in the feeling of it he had no choice but to return it.

"Goodnight" she whispered ending the kiss, Sportacus was in a daze and could only grumble. Once she was inside she smiled. "Junior get back here we need to make a phone call. She had spoke to soon, Robbie was standing by the door with ringing phone,"Hello…it's me Rachael…I'm at Junior's and we need…Yeah…call me back with the info…okay…bye"


	13. Chapter 13

Sportacus and Rachael were now inseparable. Sportacus had fallen in love with Rachael. But unfortunately so had Rachael. She would never admit it, she had swore to herself that she would finish the job. Even if it meant breaking her heart as well as his.

Robbie, on the other hand, was happy he was finally gonna get rid of Sportacus. Only a few more steps to fallow and his life would be prefect.

"I should have called her sooner. But then again she was still with that attorney dude and she would have lost all that money…" as he began to ramble the phone rang. "Hello…hey…when…Sunday…okay I'll tell Rachael…bye" he hung up. "Sunday Sunday Sunday Sunday" he began to sing. "What about Sunday?" Rachael asked

"She's coming Sunday night. Isn't that great."

"Yeah"

"You don't sound happy. Are falling for him?"

"No no I would never I'm to good for that."

"You are falling for him. If that is the case I would call the whole thing off."

"Why?"

"you are my sister and I want you happy."

"No Junior I never leave a job we are doing this okay." Robbie just nodded and walked away.

* * *

She had found her, she had spent months looking for her. She was gonna do everything she could to repay the favor. Lazytown is never gonna be the same.

* * *

"Wow that is a pretty ring you got her." Stephanie said. Sportacus was showing off the engagement ring he bought Rachael to the kids.

"When you gonna ask her?"

"I don't know, probably on Sunday she says that she wants to show me something."


	14. Chapter 14

Sunday seemed to be the day. Robbie and Rachael were getting ready for the next phase of the plan.

"Are you sure you want to got threw with this?"

"Yes stop asking Junior." She yelled and left to find Sportacus.

* * *

She didn't have far to go, he was in the park pacing.

"You look stressed" she said and he jumped.

"Just excited to tell you something." He pushed his hands in his pockets and played with the jewelry case.

"Well I want to go first. I have to leave for a fcouple days my mother needs me to da some family things. I found out earlier and I didn't have the heart to tell you before"

"Do you know when you're leaving or when you'll be back?"

"Today and Wednesday."

"That's soon, well I guess what I wanted to say will have to wait."

"No it doesn't"

"Yes it does." He turned and left. Rachael had to leave if she didn't she would ruin the plan and she couldn't do that to Robbie, no matter how mush she loved Sportacus. She left too and headed for the bus station.

* * *

Not five minutes after Rachael left a woman got off the bus in Lazytown. She looked around and spotted the kids.

"Hi I'm looking for Rachael Rotten I heard she was here. Do you know where I could find her.?"

"She just left to visit her mother. Are you a friend of hers?"

"We are old acquaintances you might say. I'm Lauren."

The person to get off after Lauren wore a hat to cover her face. Once off the bus she spotted Robbie and ran into his arms.

"I missed you Junior." She said with joy. Her hat had shifted and you could see that she look almost exactly like Rachael.

"Robin I missed you to let's get to my house and I can fill you in." Robbie put her down and grabbed her things and they quickly headed home.


End file.
